


Ignition

by dyr0z (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Murder Mystery, Older Arthur Maxson, Sexual Content, more tags coming as I update the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dyr0z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the prompt: "Lawyer!Sole fic with a problematic client!Maxson"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I came up with and ended up writting something. You can check the post here [ http://dyr0z.tumblr.com/post/144726307092/whose-butt-i-have-to-kiss-to-get-a-lawyersole-fic] there's a fic there written by another author as well! Although mine will differ a little (I promise to keep it original as possible! xP )
> 
> On this fic Elder Maxson is older than Sole Survivor (around 3 or 4 years old).
> 
> I’m using the default name: Nora. I left her looks ambiguous, but if you are curious of how my Sole Suvivor looks check this link :) [ dyr0z.tumblr.com/tagged/nora-g ]
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> It's been one year since i sat down to write something, bear with me please. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, please let me know exactly what's wrong and I'll try my best to fix it. 
> 
> I'm open for a beta reader???

**Ignition**

 

Nora woke up abruptly with her phone ringing, with half closed eyes she stared the digital clock above her bed table, it displayed 1:23 am. Confused she took her phone and accepted the call from an unknown number.

“Hmmm who's this?” she asked, voice a little cracked by sleep.

“Mrs Smith?” The other end asked.

“Yes” she replied, full awake now that someone was calling her by surname. The last time she got a call like that was from a military officer when she broke the news of Nate's death.

“It's Quinlan. Emmett Quinlan from the Lyons & Maxson Corporation.”

She sat up quickly and turned the lights on. She had no idea why one of her bosses would call her in the middle of the night, yet Quinlan was talking to her.

“Oh good night Sir. Is this about the ArcJet case?” she asked looking at the clock again. Nora was going to strangle someone, it was past midnight and she just went to bed pratically two hours ago.

“Is this about Mister Danse?” she asked annoyed. “I told him I was going to..”

“No, it's not about mister Danse, although I am calling you to request your assistance. Do you have Mister Maxson's number?”

Nora felt her stomach drop. Arthur Maxson was the synonym of bad news. Not that the man was a bad person, no, he had competency and was brilliant on his business. Brought his family legacy from ashes to the glory in a matter of a few years. Though… though Arthur Maxson personal life  was quite the mess.

Maxson was always on the news, well, if you considered the gossip news as news. He dated super models every now and then, his hobby counted as throwing shades on Twitter and showcasing his newly purchased car on Instagram. He was known for his exquisite taste and infamous exploits. Maxson was a charismatic man and people were dawn to him, some even adored him to the point of being fanatics. Nora answered to him directly and she knew the effect he had on people.

Quinlan took her silence as an invitation to continue.

“It’s quite urgent Mrs Smith. Mister Maxson request your assistance in a personal affair, now to be precise. Do you have a pen and a paper? you need to write down the address”

The adress turned out to be a police station in the other side of town. Nora sighed heavily, if Arthur fucking Maxson got himself in a bar fight she was going to set herself on fire.

She wasn't, she had Shaun and a huge debt she had to pay off. But the urge was there.

Nora in the past worked for the ‘Minuteman lawyers’, a law firm that helped people who could not afford lawyers. But since it was a more like a charity organization, the income wasn't stable and she couldn't raise her child living of a few thousands a year. 

After Nate died, in a airplane crash, Nora was left with their newly renovated house and car debts. Without Nate's help and still taking care of a three year old Shaun, Nora saw herself at a dead end. She was almost declaring bankruptcy when an old college friend, Haylen, called her for just a small consultation about one of her cases. A consultation that turned out in the end with Nora sobbing after she shared her life story with Haylen. Her friend touched by how Nora's life turned to a sad chapter, decided she could help Nora and arranged an interview with one of her bosses. Haylen forgot to mention though that she worked for Lyons & Maxson Corporation. The most powerful business company of the whole United States of America.

After months of hard cases and sleepless nights, she was now one of the most trusted people in the company Arthur Maxson could count on. Her working experience in the law field was essential for him of course, but Maxson noticed she had a way to deal with people.

“I need you to keep something in total secrecy” Quinlan said after awhile, bringing Nora back into track “Maxson is being held as murder a suspect and I need you to..”

“Come again? ” Nora asked in aghast. She jumped out of bed, already picking the first clothes she found on her wardrobe. “Did he really killed someone?”

Nora was appalled, she didn’t take Arthur Maxson as a man who could commit such thing, but if Quinlan said he was being held as murder suspect...

“Of course not!” She heard the other man rush across the line. Nora stopped on her tracks holding a pair of shoes.

“I’ll let you know I watched Lyon raised the man. Arthur… Maxson would never!” Quinlan snapped in resentment and at last after regaining control “He isn’t the only suspect. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time”

 _That changed things,_ Nora thought to herself. She sat back again in the bed.

“Alright, I will head to the police station as soon as possible” she heard the man already starting to protest and cut him off “I can’t take my baby with me. I’ll take my son to a friend and then I’ll head to the station”

“Very well, keep me informed” he said and hanged off the phone.

Nora stared at her phone in silence. This was just the beginning.

 

\----

 

“Sorry” Nora said as she handed Shaun to Preston. He was still asleep and she thanked God for that, her Shaun tended to be moody if woken abruptly.

“I take it is really urgent” he said nestling her baby into his arms. Nora nodded and told him the whole story.

Preston whistled.

“Well it seems you got yourself a hell of a case. Do you really think he did it?”

“Honestly?” Nora asked “everything is possible”

Preston shaked his head and started to head to his guest room. He placed Shaun gently on the bed and Nora handed him Shaun’s favorite toy, Jangles the Moon Monkey. She didn’t know why her child was so fascinated by this toy exactly, it gave her the creeps.

“I’ll try come back before morning, but God knows what is waiting for me” She said at last “If you need anything just call me or call Curie, she will tell you the details since she is his favorite babysitter”

“No worries” Preston smiled and then hugger her.

“Thank you”

 “You are welcome” he replied “Now go, you have a client to account for”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to fancyladssnacks.
> 
> Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes ; X ;

While driving to the police station Nora thought about all the outcomes, from the simplest to the most nonsensical one. Her expertise area was companies law and such, she never dealt with a criminal cases before. She had a few ideas of how she had to conduct but wasn't certainly if she was going to succeed in convince the cops her client was innocent.

“Well it's now or never” she said to herself staring the ‘police station’ sign “ I hope all those years I wasted watching The Silver Shroud pay off”

She entered the building and went straight to the reception area.

“Hi” Nora greeted the policewoman, who was absently typing on her terminal.

“How can I help you madam?”

“I’m Mrs. Smith” Nora gave her best charming smile to hide her anxiety. _‘Fake until you make it’ isn’t what they say?_ she thought to herself.  “I’m here for Arthur Maxson. I’m his lawyer”

The officer looked at Nora then and led her to where they were holding Maxson. They walked through a few corridors and the officer left Nora in front of a blue door.

“You got a few minutes to talk with your client before the detective comes” the officer said rudely “A few minutes”

Nora nodded, still wearing her fake smile “Thank you”

She opened the door and went inside, closing it quickly behind her. She heard a sound and turned to check it.

The sight she was greeted was strikingly hot. She felt her body heat rise a little.

Arthur Maxson was handcuffed, head low and hands on his lap, his legs wide open. He was using one of those tight grey suits that everyone in the office loved. The one which the pants clung to his muscular legs. He was wearing a light-pink shirt this time and it managed to outline his strong chest and broad, muscular shoulders as well.

Nora hummed and Maxson snapped his head up.

“Thank God” he blurted out “Can you make me a favor? Open this shirt for me, this room is suffocatingly hot”

Nora raised an eyebrow and hold back a laugh. This was looking like one of those porn movies one of her roommates loved to watch back in college.

She went to the man and stared him down. Without any ceremony and finesse, she opened his shirt. Nora didn't fail to notice his haired chest nor the smell of alcohol he was emanating. She bit the inside of her cheek.

“Why you didn't open it yourself?” She inquired.

“Because I was waiting for you” he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

 _He is still drunk_ , she though then he said “I wasn't thinking about it to be honest, I have a lot on my mind. I just want to get things here over with and go home”

She sat down in the vacant chair beside him and turned to look at her boss.

“Care me to explain how you ended up here locked up as suspect of a... murder?” she asked

“I didn't kill that man” he spat. He looked at her angrily.

Nora raised her hands.

“I didn’t say you killed him. I’m asking what happened”

Maxson grunted to himself and then looked away.

“I had a dinner with a few executive directors from the Institute. It was supposed to be an unofficial reunion... just to get to know each other. We are about to seal an accord with them, remember?”

She gestured to him to go on.

“Well, we were about to … I had what you can call a ‘fervorous argument ’ with one of their clerks, Conrad Kellogg”

Kellogg. That name ring a bell.

“Isn't he the one who was arrested for frauds and corruption?” she asked.

“Yes” Maxson rubbed his eyes “But the charges were dropped because they didn't have any proofs at the time”

“So?”

“We exchanged a few offenses. It doesn't matter. The deal is dead and gone.”

“Wait wait. What did he said that made you lose your composure?”

Both heard the doorknob twist and looked at who was entering the room.

“Nick” Nora blurted in surprise. Nick Valentine turned around and saw her.

“Nora?” Nick smiled at approached the table. Nora stood up and met him half way.

“It's been so so long” she said and hugged him tightly.

Nick chuckled and hugged her back.

“Indeed. How's little Shaun?”

“He's fine! Shaun is this big” She gestured to him to show how much her baby grew up since the last time they saw each other.”Almost four. He's becoming a quite moody little man”

“Just like his father?” Nick laughed a bit and shook his head.

Nora smiled big. She was about to reply him when Maxson cleared his throat behind her. She turned around.

“Sorry. Nick, this Arthur Maxson. My client. I'm presuming you are here for the interrogation”

Nick looked surprised at Maxson and then back to Nora.

“Yes, I am. Didn't know you were his lawyer. I thought you were with the Minutemen?”

She sighed and sat back along side Maxson.

“We have a lot to catch up Nick. But let's talk about Maxson first”

Nick Valentine sat across the table and lit a cigarette, he offered one for Nora who refused. The detective looked at Maxson.

“As you know Mister Maxson, Conrad Kellogg's body was found on his apartament. You are here because the both of you were seen having an argument. I need you to recount every detail of your night Mister Maxson. Since the dinner you had with Conrad Kellogg until the moment you arrived home”

Maxson stared at Nick with a mix of disdain and anger. His body was taut with tension. Nora sensing he wasn't feeling like sharing, put a hand on the man's leg and squeezed. Maxson startled and looked at her. Nora looked back; They stared at each other for a few seconds until Maxson gave in.

He recounted every detail he could remember. The phone calls and the appointments. The dinner and the people who he was with. Kellogg making snarky comments here and there, until Maxson lost the patience.

“The man was a menace. He was questioning our integrity. He has spies inside of the Brotherhood! Can you believe it? He told me he knew of our negotiations with the RailRoad Inc. That was strictly confidential”

Nora stared at him in shock. There was no way the Institute would have known about it. She was the one who advised his team and Quinlan to keep it in total secrecy.

“When I demanded answers he just laughed at me!” Maxson continued, hands banging on the table. Nora touched his arm to calm him down.

It had the effect she wanted.

“I see…” Valentine said after awhile. “We have testimonials saying they saw the both of you arguing in the restaurant and you just confirmed. Now what about after it”

Exhausted Maxson continued his testimony. They paused so Nora could get a glass of water for Maxson and two coffee mugs. One for her and one for Nick.

Maxson was rubbing his wrist nervously when she came back. He was still handcuffed.

“Why is he handcuffed?” Nora lowly asked Nick, who got up to open the door and help her with the cafeteria tray.

“Resistance” he said “He didn't want to cooperate”

“Can you take it off?”

“Sure thing” He replied and went to Maxson. With Maxson stared angrily at him, Nick removed the the handcuffs and threw it in the table.

The man breathed out a ‘thanks’ when Nora handed him the water, still rubbing one of his wrists. They were red but not hurt, she noticed.

Nick sat back on his chair and lit another cigarette. Nora checked the wall clock, it was almost 4 am.

 _And there go a good night of sleep_ , she mourned to herself. They kept at it until Maxson stopped abruptly.

“What you did I when you got to your bedroom?” Nick asked him.

The man fixed him with an ‘Are you serious’ look. Nick seemed unfazed by it. Maxson looked at Nora sideways and then said

“I undressed myself and wanked a bit until your cops showed up”

Nora turned her face and hold back a loud laugh. She cupped her mouth with her hand, she was shaking and could feel her cheeks getting hot. She pictured the whole scene: Maxson naked as day as he was born, wanking and then being interrupted by the officers.

It turned her on a little. Not the officers of course, but the scene with Maxson naked, touching himself. She wondered if he was noisy in bed or if he barely made any sounds.

 _Just breathless moans while he stroked his himself?_ s he wondered.  _His cock… Is it tick? Big?_ She caught herself thinking about it, her mouth watered at the thought of tasting his skin there.

“Now I know why you didn't want to cooperate” she said after regaining control of her mind.

“Fuck you” Maxson replied, wolfish grin painted on his handsome face.

She lost it and openly laughed at him. Even Nick Valentine chuckled a little until a knock on the door interrupted them.

“Detective Valentine” A young woman called nick and he turned around.

“I'm almost done here Ellie” he shouted.

“So?” Nora asked, cleaning away the remain tears of her eyes. Maxson was still grinning at her, though something changed in the air between them.

“He is free to go” Nick got up and packed his things “We are still holding an investigation Mister Maxson, so I advise you and your lawyer to stay in town. We'll contact you”

The last part was directly at her and she nodded.

“You still have the same number right?” Nick asked her.

“I do”

“Talk to you later then” he smiled at her and turned to leave the room.

Once he was out Maxson breathed out a long sigh, eyes fixed on the ceiling. The silence took over them. Nora stood up and Maxson stopped her with a soft hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you” he said and she knew right then he meant it.

“It's my job” she replied him. He gave her a sad smile, hand still lingering on her arm. He noticed the act and moved away.

They left the room minutes later and went straight to another room where they had to sign some papers. When Nora left the police station she suddenly felt very tired, she checked the clock on her phone and it was past four.

“I'm hungry” Maxson said somewhere behind her “Do you think we can find a drive thru open this hour?”

She turned around and gave him a flat look.

“You can't be serious”

“Well, I am. Where's your car?”

“Why?”

“You are going to give me a ride” he said, mischievous blue eyes staring intently at her.

Nora blushed and turned away, heading to the parking lot with Maxson following in tow. She approached the car, suddenly feeling very conscious about it. It was a ‘mom car' sort of type. Nate was never picky so it was Nora's choice.

Maxson didn't even bat an eye just waited for her to open it. Relieved he spared her of any comment, she quickly open and got inside.

 _What a strange sight_ , she thought when Maxson got inside the car and took sometime figuring how the seat belt worked.

Nora lost herself watching the way his muscles flexed through the shirt, her eyes being drawn to his lap. Earlier thoughts about him naked surfaced again.

Maxson gave her a quizzical look and she was one hundred percent certain, he caught her watching him.

“Ready to go” he said. She started the car.

Nora drove around for a good 15 minutes, until she found a 'hole in the wall' Café open. Maxson asked for two coffees and a small piece of cake.

They sat in silence. Nora watching the dark blue sky turning shades of pinks and light-purples. She though about what she said to Preston.

“Do you want me to call you a cab? I have to head to my friend”

“Where do you live?” Maxson asked her.

“Across the town”

The man put the small plate aside, drank his coffee and glazed at her.

“I live nearby” he said, like it was an obvious fact and Nora was missing something.

“And?”

“You give me a ride home and sleep in the guest room. I'm not letting you drive across town, you seem tired and you yawned quite a lot since we left the police station” He drank the last bit of his coffee and stood up “Let's go”

“That's… I have to work in a few hours and get my son. He is with my friend and…”

“You forgot I'm your boss? I can give you one or two days off. I'll let Quinlan know” he left a generous amount of money for the coffees and his small cake and headed to the exit “You coming or not?”

Nora stood up quickly and left the Café. It was cold outside. The sun already making an appearance behind the mountains.

“Right” She said “Let me just send my friend a quick text”

 

 

> _‘I'm heading out to my boss house. -N'_

 

She frowned at her phone, it was too short and didn't convey what she was thinking so she re-typed the whole message.

 

 

> _‘Still with Maxson and we’re heading to his house. Too tired to drive across town. Staying on his guest room. Can u take care of Shaun for me?_ _-N’_

 

And hit _send_ , surprisingly Preston answered her.

 

 

> _‘Just woke up. Don't worry. Everything ok? - P'_
> 
>  
> 
> _‘Yes. Ttyl about the dets. Thank you - N'_

 

 

> _‘Good to know. No problem and you are welcome. Just go get some sleep - P'_

 

Smiling to herself, she pocket her phone. Maxson watched her the whole time with an unreadable expression.

The travel to Maxson's house was fast. They only exchanged a few words as Maxson gave her directions to his apartment.  They arrived to a luxurious building in the rich side of the town.

 _Prydewn,_ fancy letterings welcomed them.

The gatekeeper recognized Maxson inside the car and let them in.

“This whole building is mine” Maxson proudly told her “The first one I bought with my own money. I will never forget.”

Nora snorted. Typical Maxson. She took no offense, rich people tented to do that and Maxson was quite the pro on sharing his exploits.

They got out of the car and Nora opened the trunk. She found her ‘emergency' bag and took it.

“What is it?” He asked her.

“My emergency bag” He gave her a quizzical look and she explained.

“I got mine and my son clothes here, tooth brush, soap, towels …” Nora shrugged her shoulder “for emergencies”

He hummed, then took her bad and guided her to the elevator. They went straight to his apartment.

As Maxson opened the door of his apartament for her.  _Fancy_ , was the first word she thought.

It was open-spaced and warm and inviting. It had a clean, masculine look with dark furniture and steel in the ceiling. Somehow this style fitted his personality.

She walked inside and took a long look around. Maxson deposited her beg on the floor and crossed his arms as if he was expecting her to say something.

“It’s quite beautiful, fits you too” She said gesturing to everything around her. He beamed.

Maxson probably didn’t get any comments about his apartment it seemed.

“I designed it myself” he told her walking around the living room and sitting on the sofa. “Took two years, but it’s the way I imagined”

She stayed in silence. The sun was coming out and she could spot it behind the curtains.

“Here, let me show you around” He called her and she followed.

Maxson took his time and showed the whole apartment. His fifty thousand worth kitchen, his office and his room.

 _Where he was pleasing himself_ , her treacherous mind reminded.

Nora giggled a bit and Maxson rolled his eyes as he turned back to the corridor. He had a crooked smile and was trying hard to not to laugh.

“I’ll show you the guest room” He said then.

The guest room was at the far end of the corridor. As she entered the room, Maxson went back to the living to take her bag.

“Here” he said as he handed her bag and pointed to a door. “The bathroom is right there. If you need anything… you know where my room is”

“Thank you” she said.

He gave her a short nod and left, closing the door behind him.

Nora sat in the bed and checked her phone, almost 5 am. She grabbed a few things of her bag and went to the bathroom. While she took a quick shower, she pondered everything that had happened on that night. The whole interrogation and the moments she had with Maxson.

 _This Maxson was different_ , she concluded as she laid down on bed. Not the authoritative and strong head he presented himself to people around him.

She liked it and wished to get know more about Arthur Maxson.


End file.
